This Time
by xSlytherclaWx
Summary: Basically another the gang travels to the future sort of idea... these rich girls are not me.. i only wish they were. Pairings: SodaxOC PonyxOC JohnnyxOC TwoBitxOC and DallyxOC. R&R please. on Hiatus
1. Welcome to 2007

_**This Time**_

_**Author's Note: **I'm stuck on both **Lilly** and **Violet** so here's a fic in the **Stuck in the Future **sort of family. Basically another "the gang travels to the future, Dally cusses a fangirl out, and they stay for a while" sort of idea. Now no one here is really their true person so if one of my friends is reading this, no one is you... even Jessica and Amanda, whose names I borrowed. Now I used the guys you thought were cute in the movie, but I made you a lot different. And no this isn't one of Amanda's psycho dreams, do you see Sonny and Alexa anywhere? No. Well I should get back to explaining. Well Dally cusses a lot, as you all know, so I decided to keep his character true to that. I might use a few songs, because Roxy, Carrie, Jess, Chris, and Amanda are all in a band. but other than that, the only songs I will use will be on the radio. Kay well this is my longest intro ever. I'd better start the story or y'all will kill me. But first, I'm making a blog so that my characters can "post" you'll find it here: http://this-time-roxy-soda-chris-johnny. ... okay well here's the story._

_Your Authoress,_

_Pippa Johansen_

XXXXXX2007XXXXXX

Sixteen-year-old Roxy Stewart laughed as one of her stepsister, Christina Fitzgerald did another impersonation of Two-Bit... even though Johnny was her favorite character. They were of course, talking about the Outsiders.

"Knock it off Chris! Or should I call you Two-Bit, since you're actin' like him?" Jess, Chris's younger sister asked.

"Who's actin?" Chris asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"That's one of Ponyboy's lines, not Two-Bit's, Two-Bit," Jess said

"You would know."

"So what? At least I'm not actin' all like Two-Bit when I don't get nearly as many dates as him."

"Comin' from a fourteen-year-old, who's never been on a date her whole life."

"Shut up Chris."

"Come on, admit it. Roxy help me out here," Chris pleaded.

"No Roxy help me. Tell her she's actin' just like Two-Bit so she shouldn't get to use one of Pony's lines," Jess said.

Roxy was saved from having to choose sides, however, because the doorbell rang, and Roxy got up to get it. When she opened the door she found her friends. Amanda White was trying to look tough, and Carrie Kimball was just looking annoyed.

"Let's get this joint rockin' and rollin', eh?" Amanda said.

"Shut up Amanda, or is it Dally? I can't tell the difference. Hey Roxy, how's it rollin'? Hey is Mickey Mouse on? I love that guy!"

Roxy laughed. Classic Carrie. Carrie had been one of Roxy's best friends, and her neighbor for as long as she could rememer. Carrie was eighteen, a year and a few months older than Roxy. Amanda had just turned seventeen, but was only two and a half months older than Roxy. Christina was almost six monts younger than Roxy at sixteen-and-five-and-a-half-months. Jess was the youngest at fourteen. Nevertheless, they were all friends.

"Come on in y'all. And we'll 'get this jont rockin' and rolling' Member, we're listening to Elvis. I see y'all are dressed frot the occasion," Roxy said, surveying her friends clothes as she let them in.

Chuck Taylors, jeans, t-shirts, and jackets or another shirt was what they were all wearing. The same thing that Roxy, Chris, and Jess were wearing. The only things that separated them were their looks, what type of jacket they had on (if any), and what kind of t-shirt were they wearing. They were all around the same height. Roxy was wearing a white t-shirt with a pink and tan plaid shirt over top. The latter was left open, and she medium-light ash brown hair. Chris was wearing a black t-shirt, and a jean jacket, and had carmel colored hair. Jess was wearing a black tank top with no jacket, making her dark brown hair look darker. Carrie was wearing a Mickey Mouse t-shirt in red and white, and a black leather jacket on over top. Her hair was dark brown with dark blonde highlights. Last was Amanda, she had blonde hair and was wearing a black t-shit with a brown leather jacket.

"Elvis is tuff enough," Amanda said. Then she turned back into Amanda, instead of Dallas. "You told us to dress like our favorite character. I see you are. Can we watch the movie first? Dally is _so_ hot!"

"No he isn't!" Carrie argued, "Two-Bit is!"

"No, Johnny is!" Chris argued with both of them. Needless to say thay had reached the living room.

"Ponyboy is the cutest," Jess said and it was more of a statement than an argument.

"Y'all are wrong! Soda's the hottest one in the movie!" Roxy exlaimed. Everyone knew she loved Rob Lowe, her room was covered in old posters of him as Soda. Granted, since Chris and Jess lived with them, their rooms were covered in Outsiders era Ralph Macchio and C. Thomas Howell posters. Since Carrie and Amanda were staying with them for a few months while Roxy's mom and Chris's dad were in England on their extended honeymoon, Roxy, Chris, and Jess had decorated their rooms with posters of Matt Dillion (both Outsiders and post-Outsiders), and Emilio Estevez (only Outsiders era). As soon as they had put all of Carrie and Amanda's stuff away, Amanda wnated to watch the movie.

"Just put the freakn' movie in!" Amanda exlaimed.

"Yeah, so she can drool all over Dallas! But put it in, Roxyroll, I wanna see it too," Carrie said. Roxyroll was Roxy's nickname.

"Alright, well if y'all will come to the theater room, I can play it."

The other girls followed Roxy to the theater room. Usually Roxy, Chris, Jess and their friends weren't allowed, but since their parents were in England for the next three months, Roxy figured it couldn't hurt. Boy, was she wrong.

XXXXXX1967XXXXXX

Ponyboy Curtis and Johnny Cade ran to the park. Ponyboy's oldest brother, Darry, had just hit him. When they reached the park they noticed two of their friends arguing. Dallas Winston was yelling at Two-Bit Matthews.

"Hey y'all," Johnny said tiredly, "stop arguing."

Dallas shut up, and Two-Bit looked at them.

"What the hell are you two doin' here? It's two in the morning!" Dally exlaimed.

"I was just about to say the same thing." Ponyboy turned around to see his brother Sodapop. "Ponyboy, look, Darry's awful sorry he hit you. He wants you to come home. I can understand if you don't want to, but I want you to."

"I'll go. Johnny come on, you can stay at our house."

"Thanks, man."

"You comin' Two-Bit? You and Dal can watch tv."

"Sure, I ain't got anythin better to do," Two-Bit said

"Dal?" Soda asked.

"Sure, why not?"

"Hey Pone, I need to talk to you," Soda said. Ponyboy nodded and walked over to his brother.

"What's up, Soda?"

"You got a cigarette, Ponyboy?"

"Sure," Ponyboy said as he gave Soda one. "What's up?"

"Sandy and I broke up."

"Why?" Ponyboy asked.

"I caught her with another guy. Look, if you ever see Evie or any of our girls with another guy, tell us."

"Alright. You okay, Soda?"

"I will be."

In a few minutes, they had reached their house. Soda opened the door and let everyone in. But they were'nt inside the Curtis's house. They were somewhere completely different.

"We sure ain't in Tulsa anymore," Two-Bit said.

"Shut up Dorothy," Dally snapped.

"Looks like we're in a movie house," Ponyboy mused.

XXXXXX2007XXXXXX

Roxy and Carrie started for the door of the theater room. The interior of the theater room was inspired by an old 50's movie house. It looked exactly like the glipse of one at the end of the Outsiders. Chris, Amanda, and Jess had rushed up to the control room and began to play the Outsiders. They made it back down just in time to hear Carrie say "Roxyroll, look. Do you see what I see?"

Inside were five guys, ages ranging from fourteen to eighteen. Of course the minute Amanda realized who they were, she actually fainted. Two of the guys laughed at that. The other three looked worried.

"She alright?" one of the boys asked. He looked just like Rob Lowe as Soda.

"Yeah, just shocked," Roxy replied. "Hey you don't happen to be Sodapop Curtis, do you?"

"Yeah. How'd you know that?" Soda asked.

"Look at the screen."

The movie had made it to the part where Soda and Darry were asking Ponyboy if the Socs pulled a blade on him.

"WHAT THE HELL? How do you know that?" Dally asked.

"It's sort of a movie," Roxy answered. "I know all of your names too. You're Dallas Winston, he's Ponyboy Curtis, and next to him is Johnny Cade, and next to you is Two-Bit Matthews."

"Yeah," Soda said, "That's right. I'm guessing the movie told you that too?"

"Yep," Roxy answered. "I'm Roxy Stewart, by the way. The girl who fainted is Amanda White, Next to her is Carrie Kimball, Next to me is Jess Fitzgerald, my stepsister, and her sister Christina, but we call her Chris."

"Where are we?" Ponyboy asked.

"Kings Creek," Jess answered

"Where's that?" Johnny asked

"In Delaware."

"That sure ain't Tulsa. Ain't it by Maryland and Virginia? And Pennsylvania and New York?" Two-Bit asked.

"Yeah cept we're right up on the Atlantic Ocean. I wouldn't go to the beach just yet though. Still tourist filled," Roxy said.

"Well this sure as hell wasn't a movie when we left," Dally said.

"When did you leave?" Carrie asked.

"Like 2:30 in the morning," Two-Bit said.

"What year? That's what I meant," Carrie said.

"Oh, um 1967, why?"

"Wow," Carrie said.

"Why wow?" Soda asked.

"It's 2007 now, and don't y'all go fainting on me too. We still need someone to carry Amanda, here, up to her room," Roxy said.

"I'll help," Soda said.

"So will I," Two-Bit added.

So Two-Bit and Soda carried Amanda up to her room.

When they reached her room, Dally was shocked, to say the least. Soda and Two-Bit put Amanda on her bed, and looked around the room.

"Is she a fuckin cult fangirl or something?" Dally asked.

"Watch your mouth, Winston. No, she ain't a fangirl. She just thinks you're hot," Roxy said.

"Can't say I disagree," Dally said.

"I can," Roxy said.

"So can I," Jess said. Chris and Carrie nodded in agreement. Dally looked a little pissed.

"Hey, Amanda still likes you," Chris said.

"Looks like she's obsessed with me."

"No, she isn't. Jess and I put these up to embarass her," Chris said.

"Oh. How do I know she likes me then?"

"You'll know when she wakes up. Trust me," Roxy said.

"Hey do you wanna listen to some modern music?" Chris asked.

"Sure," Soda said.

"Follow me," Roxy said, and she led them to her room.

"Someone likes Sodapop," Two-Bit teased.

"Someone's gonna get their ass kicked if they say that again," Roxy countered, and Two-Bit stopped.

"Roxy, wanna listen to Panic! At the Disco?" Chris asked.

"Duh. Panic!'s awesome!"

"But I hate Panic! Put in JoJo!" Jess whined.

"Too bad. We're older, so we automatically win, right?" Chris asked Roxy.

"Right.. Okay first song has a long title... _The Only Difference Between Martyrdom and Suicide is Press Coverage..._ Weird title too, but that and _I Write Sins Not Tragedies_ are my favorite two," Roxy said as she played the music.

"Really? I always liked _Time to Dance_ and _Lying is the Most Fun a Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off_."

"What did you just say?" Dally asked.

"It's the title of the song, listen."

Chris skipped forward a few songs until she came to track number seven.

"Lucky number seven," Chris said. A guy came on the stereo.

_Is it still me who makes you sweat?_

_am I who you think about in bed?_

_When the lights are dim and your hands are shaking as you're sliding off your dress?_

_Then think of what you did_

_And how I hope to God he was worth it._

_When the lights are dim and your heart is racing as your fingers touch your skin._

_I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck_

_Than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me_

_Girl I was it look past the sweat, a better love deserving of_

_Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat?_

_No, no, no, you know it will always just be me._

Chris stopped it at this point. "Isn't it awesome?!"

"Yeah, I liked it," Dally said.

"Anyone else?"

"It was kinda racy, you know like something kids shouldn't listen to," Johnny said.

"Well it has a parental advisory on it."

"That was your favorite song?" Two-Bit asked.

"Yeah."

"I didn't like it that much," Soda said.

"Well Roxy's favorite song says whore."

"That ain't as bad as fuck," Two-Bit said. "'Specially when it's used like that."

"Hey I know how to get Amanda up," Roxy said.

"How?" Soda asked.

"Well we blast My Chemical Romance."

"What?" Soda asked.

"It's a band. I'll play it," She said as she led everyone to the stereo in Amanda's room.

_Well if you wanted Honesty that's all you had to say_

_I never want to have you go or let you down_

_It's better off this way_

_For all the dirty looks_

_The photographs your boyfriend took_

_Remember when you broke your foot_

_From Jumping out the second floor?_

"I'm up! I'm up!" Amanda shouted. "Just turn that damn music off!"

"Alright," Roxy said, happy that her plan worked.

"Hey, where's Ponyboy and Jess?" Chris asked. Johnny shrugged. "Let's go look for them, Johnny."

"Where's Dally?" Amanda asked. "Since I obviously wasn't dreaming that you guys were here."

"Glad you weren't dreaming at all," Roxy said.

"Oh but I did. Last night. Oh my God, it was so funny, Roxy! Sonny and Alexa got married and then there was a screen that came up and said 'nine months later' and then they had a baby and named it Pinky. God, I always knew they were idiots."

"What?" Soda asked. Dally walked into the room.

"These kids in our school. They like each other and for some bizzare reason Amanda always has dreams about them. They're always like weird. Once she had a dream where she shot everyone in the school, and then committed suicide by police. Oh and then theres that incident when I was asking who the cutest person was in the Outsiders movie, because we were in seventh grade and had read the book, and were watching the movie. Amanda had already seen the movie, and so had Chris. Chris said she only thought one person was ugly: Steve. Now miss genius here says you're the cutest, Dally."

"Shut up," Amanda said.

"Alright, but I guess you're not going to New York tomorrow with us. Then we're going to my aunt's farm."

"Why?" Dally asked.

"To see the horses. Jess and I love horses. My aunt has a few. We're going there the day after tomorrow. Tomorrow is New York City."

"Leave me out of it, man," Dally said.

"Yeah I don't feel like New York either," Amanda said. Roxy gave her a suspcious look.

"I'll go. I've never been to a big city before," Soda said, "At least, not like New York."

"Hey Soda, let's go and find Chris, Jess, Ponyboy, and Johnny," Roxy said.

"Alright," Soda said as he followed her out of the room.

_Author's Note: Okay well the first part of chapter two was originally a part of this chapter, but I changed it, for reasons you will know eventually. R&R.. I forgot to add. I edited this.. I forgot to put Roxy introducing hereself and her friends.. lol_

_Pippa_


	2. Mickey Mouse

_**This Time**_

_**Author's Note: **I'm stuck on both **Lilly** and **Violet** so here's a fic in the **Stuck in the Future **sort of family. I might use a few songs, because Roxy, Carrie, Jess, Chris, and Amanda are all in a band. but other than that, the only songs I will use will be on the radio. Kay well this is my longest intro ever. I'd better start the story or y'all will kill me._

_Your Authoress,_

_Pippa Johansen_

"I don't think Chris and Johnny really went to find Ponyboy and Jess," Roxy said quietly.

"Doesn't seem likely. Wanna follow their lead?"

"What are you implying?"

"We could go somewhere and talk. I'm not Dallas, I'm not implying anything dirty," Soda said.

"Good. Yeah I'd like to talk. Wanna go to my aunt's farm now? No one's there 'cept my cousins."

"How far is it?"

"Twenty, maybe thirty minutes away."

"Alright. Let's go."

Roxy smiled as she grabbed her keys to her Beetle, and quietly opened the door for Soda. They snuck out of the house.

"Hey Soda, wanna see if Jess and Pony wanna go? I know where they are."

"Sure," Soda said as he followed Roxy into a shed-type thing. Sure enough, there were Jess and Ponyboy, talking.

"Hey y'all, we're goin to Aunt Millie's farm. you wanna come?"

"Sure!" Jess exlaimed.

"Yeah I wanna go too," Ponyboy said.

So they all got out of the shed, and got into Roxy's Beetle. Soda and Roxy sat up front, and Ponyboy and Jess sat in the back.

"Hey have you seen Chris or Johnny?"

"Yeah," Jess said. "They came looking for us about a half hour ago, why?"

"Cause they went looking for you and didn't come back."

"Well they said they were goin somewhere, but I don't know where," Ponybo said.

"I don't know. Hopefully Chris didn't take him to the movies."

"Why?" Ponyboy asked, and Jess giggled and whispered something in his ear. His face got very red.

"So, not like they would kiss or anything, right?" Soda asked.

"Hate to tell you this, but, Chris has had a major thing for Johnny since she was twelve. That's four years, so figuring with that, she's probably in love with him by now. And don't you say anything Jess, or I'll say who you like."

"Alright."

"You like that guy who plays me, don't you?" Soda asked.

"Kind of. I mean he's hot and everything, but he's old now. The movie was filmed twenty-four years ago. He is in a tv show, but I haven't seen it."

"So you think I'm hot?"

"Yeah," Roxy said. "Sorry if I seem like a fangirl, cause I'm not... not like Chris or Amanda, or even Jess and Carrie.

"Who's Jess like?"

Roxy gave Ponyboy a glance in her mirror.

"You don't mean?"

"Yep."

"My brother has an admirer. I never thought I'd see the day. So what was up with those songs?"

"We just like them, not like we can relate or anything."

"I was about to say if you can relate then, well I wouldn't want to hang aroung Chris."

"Well let's see, my actual favorite song is one of Simple Plan's songs. It's called_Welcome to my Life_. I can play it if you want."

"Sure."

So Roxy turned the music on and found the song she was looking for.

While all this was going on in the front, Jess and Ponyboy were talking, thankfully not hearing the older teens.

"Hey Ponyboy, Amanda thinks Dally is the hottest guy in the universe," Jess said.

Ponyboy laughed. "Love to see how they're getting along."

"I'd be a little afriad to see how they're getting along. Amanda loves Dally. Like _loves_ him... she thinks he's so cool. And Dally, well, I've read about him, he seems like a cool guy, but also dangerous. Y'know? Like he could talk Amanda into anything."

"Yeah, maybe. I'm pretty sure not _anything_. I can see she's nothing like Cherry Valance, so maybe _something_."

"You're probably right."

"Here we are!" Roxy said from the front seat. She and Soda got out of the car the second she turned it off. Ponyboy and Jess soon followed.

Jess led Ponyboy to Wonder, a chestnut mare. Roxy showed Soda her aunt's buckskin horses.

"They're all Quarter Horses. Actually, I have a surprise for you. My grandparents, a little over forty years ago bought their first buckskin from Oklahoma. His name was Mickey Mouse."

"How'd you..."

"It was all in that book. Look, I have a surprise for you. Two actually."

Roxy led Soda to a horses stall. It was a very old stallion. In the stall next to him, was a younger horse, a filly.

"Soda, I'd like you to meet Sunlight, and her sire, Mickey Mouse."

"Mickey Mouse? My old horse?"

"I'm guessing," Roxy said with a smile.

"Thank you so much Roxy!" Soda said, and he hugged her. He quickly stopped, however, realizing what he was doing. "Sorry," he said.

"You don't need to apologize, Soda."

"You know I broke up with my girlfriend? You did know I had a girlfriend, right?"

"Yeah. Why'd you break up?" Roxy asked.

"I caught her with another guy."

"I'm so sorry. I used to have a boyfriend, but, all he wanted was to go out with a rich girl. I was that girl. Then I caught him with his 'real' girlfriend. Ugh. Chelsea Meade. Such a bitch. I can't stand her, I couldn't stand her before, so it's not that. I can't hate my ex though, even if I tried. He says we could still be friends, even though I don't even like him anymore, let alone love him, but I don't know, I'm just not ready for that."

"I know what you mean."

"Love stinks," Roxy announced.

"Yep."

"Hey Soda!" Ponyboy called from outside.

"Yeah?" Soda asked as he and Roxy left the stables and closed it up.

"I looks like we should go... it's about to rain. Look at the sky."

"Alright, just come on for a sec. I have to tell my cousin we stopped by," Roxy said as she started towards a house near the stables. The others followed. Roxy knocked on the door, and a boy with dark hair and dark eyes answered it. He looked about fifteen or sixteen.

"Hey Roxy. Long time no see," he said, smiling.

"Hey Alex. Aunt Millie isn't home, is she?" Roxy asked.

"No, come on in. I see you brought Jess. Who are these guys, your boyfriends?" Alex asked as he shut the door.

"No, just our friends. Chris might have a boyfriend though."

"Really? Well it's good to hear y'all are only friends. We don't need another guy like Dan."

"I won't fall for that again, don't worry. We just came by to see Mickey and Sunlight."

"Okay. Hey there's this really good movie on TV. Has Rob Lowe in it. Must be from the eighties. It's about these seven guys. It's called Outcasts or something."

"The Outsiders?" Jess asked.

"Yeah, Actually, it just started. Y'all actually look like Rob Lowe and Tom Howell," Alex told the boys. "You of any relation?"

"They kinda are, Alex," Jess said.

"What do you mean _kinda_? Roxy, what does she mean _kinda_?"

"Meet Sodapop and Ponyboy Curtis."

"You're joking, right?"

"Anything but. That would be something I would do, though. But no, I'm not joking. It's really Pony and Soda."

"Well if it really is, then I guess I should ask you something," Alex said.

"Go ahead," Soda told him.

"Is our Mickey Mouse, our buckskin quarter horse, really _your_ Mickey Mouse?"

"I think so," Soda said. "But he's older now, and it's been years since I saw him."

"Wow. That's cool. Weird, but cool. Maybe that means that our Wonder is really fromt horse books you read, Jess?"

"Not likely. Wonder died in those books. Mickey was just sent away."

"Oh, well it's about to rain any minute, so I'll send y'all home. Oh and Roxy, who's Chris's possible bofriend?"

"Johnny," Roxy answered.

"Oh. Well nice seein' y'all."

"See ya," Roxy said. Then they left and raced over to her beetle. Just as they began to drive away, it started to rain.

"I can only imagine what Two-Bit and Carrie are up to," Roxy wondered aloud.

"I'd rather see what Amanda and Dally are up to," Jess said.

"I'd rather not," Roxy laughed.

"Hey Rox, you should dye your hair red again," Jess said.

"You used to have red hair?" Ponyboy asked.

"It was dyed. I liked it though... I might do that again."

"I think you should. You'd look nice," Ponyboy said. Soda shot him a sort of glare.

"You would," Soda agreed.

"Thanks.. I think I'll dye it. Hey, Jess, wanna see if Amanda, Chris, and Carrie wanna dye their hair too?" Roxy asked.

"Sure," Jess said. Roxy tossed Jess her cell phone

"Here. Call 'em... if they're not busy," Roxy said with a small laugh. Ponyboy shook his head.

Jess dialed Chris's number first.

xxx

"Hello?" Chris asked, She sounded weird.

"Hey Chris. Been out snogging?" Jess asked with a snigger. 'Snogging' is the British slang word for making out, and they used it whenever anyone was around they didn't want to hear.

"No! What did you want? You been snogging Ponyboy, or something?"

"No way! We just, well Roxy wanted to know if you wanted to dye your hair?"

"Sure. Permanent Black. Jet black," Chris said.

"Alright.. well gotta see what Amanda and Dally are up to."

"Prolly snogging eachothers heads off.. or worse."

"Ew! Bad mental image.. thanks for that Chris!" Jess exlaimed.

"Payback for your little remark earlier."

"Bye,"

"See ya.. tell me how snogging Pony was!"

"CHRIS!" Jess yelled, but Chris had already hung up.

xxx

Roxy laughed. "What, she say something bout you snogging?"

"She implied," Jess answered, gritting her teeth.

"Well we all know she _was_ snogging Johnny. Whether she'll admit it or not."

"What is snogging?" Ponyboy asked.

Roxy and Jess just grinned evilly.

"Call Amanda," Roxy said.

"You!" Jess protested.

"I'm driving. Don't wanna get suspended."

"Alright," Jess said as she called Amanda.

xxx

"Hey, can I call you back?" Amanda asked.

"What cha been up to?" Jess asked.

"None of your freakin business."

"Is it Dally's business?"

"What do you want, Jess?"

"Roxy wants to know if you wanna dye your hair," Jess said.

"No," Amanda said and she hung up.

xxx

"What did you say that for?" Roxy asked. "Now she'll be all pissed and tell Dallas."

"And then he'll get pissed," Soda added.

"It was funny. 'Sides, she sounded out of breath," Jess said with a laugh.

"Oh no," Ponyboy said.

Jess laughed.

"Call Carrie you freakin' idiot," Roxy said, "'steada flirting."

Soda laughed.

"I wasn't flirting!" both Jess and Ponyboy said at the same time.

"Suuurre. Just call Carrie. Or else I'll tell Alex you gotta boyfriend and he'll kill ya."

"Fine."

"Why would he kill her?" Soda asked.

"He's very protective of us. More so than Jack and my mom are, and more than my dad was. Prolly cause of my dad. Funny cause he's only fifteen. _And a half,_ he always tells us."

"What happened to your dad?"

"He died. Car accident. Drunk driver," Roxy said.

"My dad died too. Both of my parents, actually. Got hit by a train," Soda said queitly.

Roxy nodded. Meanwhile, in the back, Jess had just called Carrie

xxx

"Hey Roxyroll can this wait.. me and Two-Bit are doin something," Carrie said

"It's Jess, and are you fleuretting or snogging?" Jess inquired. Feuretting was their secret word for flirting. Alex knew about it, but only after he evesdropped on Roxy telling Chris that Dan was 'fleuretting' with another girl, and he got it.

"Fleuretting. What didja call for? And why do I hear My Chemical Romance in the background?" Carrie asked.

"Cause Roxy is showing Soda what kind of music she likes."

"Oh. Well what did Roxy want?"Carrie asked

"She wanted to know if you wanna dye your hair?"

"Sure.. can you get blonde bleach?"

"Trying to impress someone much?" Jess teased

"Yeah.. well can you?'

"Sure. See you later."

"Bye."

xxx

"Who's getting what?" Roxy asked.

"Chris wants permanent jet black, and Carrie wants blonde bleach. Amanda told me no and hung up."

"Okay. Hey Soda, this is like the only non-sick song on this CD.. wanna listen?"

"Sure."

"Don't worry. I can't relate."

Soda smiled. Roxy turned up the Music

_They're gonna clean up your looks.  
With all the lies in the books.  
To make a citizen out of you. _

Because they sleep with a gun.  
And keep an eye on you, son.  
So they can watch all the things that you do.

Because the drugs never work.  
They're gonna give you a smirk.  
Cuz they got methods of keeping you clean.  
They're gonna rip up your heads.  
Your aspirations to shreds.  
Another cog in the murder machine.

They said all, Teenagers scare  
the living shit out of me.  
They could care less  
as long as someone'll bleed.  
So darken your clothes.  
Or strike a violent pose.  
Maybe they'll leave you alone but not me.

The boys and girls in the clique.  
The awful names that they stick.  
Yer never gonna fit in much, kid.  
But if you're troubled and hurt.  
What you got under your shirt.  
Will make them pay for the things that they did.

They said all, Teenagers scare  
the living shit out of me.  
They could care less  
as long as someone'll bleed.  
So darken your clothes.  
Or strike a violent pose.  
Maybe they'll leave you alone but not me

All together now!

_Teenagers scare  
the living shit out of me.  
They could care less  
as long as someone'll bleed.  
So darken your clothes.  
Or strike a violent pose.  
Maybe they'll leave you alone but not me_

_Teenagers scare  
the living shit out of me.  
They could care less  
as long as someone'll bleed.  
So darken your clothes.  
Or strike a violent pose.  
Maybe they'll leave you alone but not me_

"Did you like it?" Roxy asked.

Ponyboy spoke up. "Reminds me of Dally a little."

"Kinda," Jess agreed.

"A little scary. You don't happen to have anything a little less, uh, hard core?" Soda asked.

"Sure, it's a song I wrote about my ex. Jess, Chris and I kinda started a band. Carrie joined. We do a lot of different types of music. Country, pop, rock, punk, techno, all sorts of stuff. Anyway. Should I play it, Jess?"

"Go ahead," Jess said. So Roxy skipped the CD to one that had only one track on it.

_I can see there's something in your eyes  
You just took a fall from paradise  
Saw the lipstick on your neck  
Maybe you should just confess _

Oh oh oh oh oh

I don't wanna lose my head today  
But I know there's something in the way  
Maybe I made a big mistake last night  
when I left you alone with Chelsea

Chelsea's the kind of girl that's cold as ice  
Beautiful with nails filed sharp as knives  
She called me while you were kissing  
so I could hear what I was missing

Oh oh oh oh oh

I don't wanna lose my head today  
But I know there's something in the way  
Maybe I made a big mistake last night  
when I left you alone with Chelsea

When I left you alone with Chelsea

You're just a typical guy and you're typically blind  
You can see I'm out of here and that I said goodbye

I don't wanna lose my head today  
But I know there's something in the way  
Maybe I made a big mistake last night  
when I left you alone with Chelsea

When I left you alone with Chelsea

"Chelsea is, of course, my ex's current girlfriend."

"I liked it," Soda said.

"Thanks. Dan seemed to like it too."

"Oh really?" Soda asked.

"Yeah, came begging for me to take him back."

"Why didn't you?" Soda asked.

"Cause he was still gonna cheat on me and use me. I know him. He's actually cheating on Chelsea right now. Not like I'd tell her. I aviod her when possible."

"So I guess you can't change a cheater?" Soda asked.

"Probably not," Roxy said. "Hey Soda, Pony, what do you think of going shopping? Not like girly shopping, but, to put it bluntly, y'all need more modern clothes."

"I don't have a problem with shopping," Ponyboy said. "Do you Soda?"

"Well I'd hate to see you girls pay for everything, Roxy."

"Soda, I'm just going to put it bluntly. My parents are rich. They gave me seven different credit cards each with at least a $1000 limit. I think I can aford to take you guys shopping," Roxy said.

"Well it's just I don't really like it when the girl has to pay for the guy's stuff."

"I don't mind, Soda. Really. Actually I'd love to pay for you guys' stuff."

"Really?" Soda asked skeptically.

"Yeah. Not many people can actually say they bought the guys from the Outsiders stuff."

"If you're sure," Soda started.

"I am," Roxy assured him. "Well we're here. You stay in the car. It's bad enough that I'm in a pretty well locally known band... but now with you two dressed lke you're from the sixties, I'd better do this myself. Jess stay in here and talk to them."

Roxy left the car and left Jess alone with Soda and Ponyboy.

"So," Ponyboy started casually, "What do snogging and fleuretting mean?"

"Let's just put it this way; Chris wants to snog Johnny, and right now Carrie is probably fleuretting with Two-Bit."

"Okaaay," Ponyboy said, probably understanding more than he was willing to let on.

Soda however understoood it all and showed it. "Woah... hold on! You mean Johnny and Chris might be kissing, like making out?"

"I dunno... Chris definately likes him a lot. Her room is covered in posters of him, but I dunno if she would come on that strong."

"So what about New York tomorrow?" Ponyboy asked.

"It's gonna be fun. We're going to see if the band can get a record deal. Then we're going to go shopping on 5th Avenue. After that, we're gonna do the basic stuff we usually do."

"What's that?" Ponyboy asked.

"You'll find out."

Ponyboy couldn't press Jess any further, as Roxy was coming.

"So I got all the dye. Let's go home."

"Alright," Soda said.

When they got home, Chris and Johnny were just pulling into the driveway. Roxy, Soda, Jess, and Ponyboy got out of the car.

"Hey Roxy!" Chris called as she parked her car.

"Hey Chris," Roxy said. Chris and Johnny got out of the car and caught up with them.

"Uh, Rox, I just thought of something."

"What's that, Jess?"

"We left Carrie and Two-Bit alone with Amanda and Dally, who are probably in her room. So basically we left a couple of idiots alone in a house with a lot of expensive stuff."

"Oh shit. And Amanda and Dally are probably worse, if they're not in Amanda's room."

"Lemme open the door," Chris said. Roxy let her and they found Two-Bit and Carrie laughing while watching Mickey Mouse on the 42" TV.

"Hey Carrie, where are Amanda and Dally?" Roxy asked.

"In Amanda's room, why?"

"YOU LEFT THEM ALONE?!?!" both Roxy and Soda yelled at the same time.

"We shouldn't have done that, huh?" Carrie asked.

"Ya think?" Chris asked. She and Roxy stormed upstairs to Amanda's room, Soda and Jess following.

Chris knocked on the door.

"Hold on!" Amanda called.

"Guess it was Dally's business," Jess muttered under her breath. Chris elbowed her and Soda and Roxy both had to stifle laughter.

A few minutes later, Amanda opened the door.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"No need to be so snappish. We're going to go shopping in New York tomorrow.. long story short, you and Dally need to come."

"Alright."

"Oh, and we need to figure out where they're sleeping tonight," Roxy added.

"No prob, Dal can sleep in my room."

"Uh, no. Dally can sleep on the couch in the family room," Roxy said.

"Not downstairs!" Amanda said.

"The living room's downstairs, the family room is upstairs."

"Why can't he sleep in my room?" Amanda pleaded.

"Three good reasons. One, you don't have an extra bed, couch, or chair. Two, He can't sleep in your bed with you or on the floor. Three, I don't tust you two alone together."

"Alright. Well is Soda sleeping in your room?" Amanda asked.

"If he wants to. I have a spare pull-out couch."

"And where are Ponyboy, Two-Bit and Johnny going to sleep?" Amanda asked.

"Two of them will sleep in Jess's room, 'cause she has bunkbeds and a twin bed. And the other one will sleep in the spare bed in Chris's room."

"Alright. Well just don't put Carrie and Two-Bit together. I went downstairs to get Pepsi's for me and Dal, and they were making out on the couch."

"Thanks for the mental image, Amanda," Roxy said. Amanda laughed.

"Anytime. Come on, Dal. We should get dinner, huh, Roxy?"

"Yeah. And Carrie and Chris and me gotta dye and bleach our hair."

"Well let's get goin!" Amanda said, as she raced down the stairs, Dally following.

"It really _must've_ been Dally's business, huh?" Jess asked. Soda and Roxy burst out laughing, and Chris walked away at their stupidity. Jess followed her.

"Prolly so they can see Ponyboy and Johnny," Roxy said. Soda agreed.

"Well let's go downstairs so they don't think we're making out or anything," Soda said.

"Yeah," Roxy said, and they went downstairs and into the kitchen.

Two-Bit was in the fridge, muttering, "Damnit, why don't they have any beer?"

"We're underage, Two-Bit," Roxy said, shaking her head at his stupidity.

"Well at least I don't have a shrine to Soda in my room," Two-Bit said.

"I don't have a shrine to Soda in my room, you idiot. Hey, didn't I say I was gonna kick your ass if you said that agian?" Roxy said. She tackled Two-Bit and twisted his arm behind his back, trying to break it. Soda and Carrie were laughing their heads off. So were Amanda, Dally, Ponyboy, and Jess. The only two that weren't laughing were Johnny, Chris, and Two-Bit.

"Alright! You win!" Two-Bit said.

"'Bout time!" Roxy said as she got up and dusted herself off. She didn't seem phased in the least.

"Damn!" Two-Bit said. "I didn't know a girl could fight like that."

"Try groing up in the same house with four boys," Roxy said.

"You have brothers?"

"No, cousins. Alex is the youngest. A year younger than me. He's the only one that never tried to tackle me. But Brendon, Tyler, and Jason all did. And I actually won."

"Not surprised. What did you break their arms too?"

"You arm isn't broken, Two-Bit," Roxy said.

"Well it hurts."

"That doesn't mean it's broken. Hey Chris, Carrie, wanna dye your hair yet?"

"I don't wanna dye my hair anymore," Carrie said.

"I do, want me to dye yours, Roxyroll?" Chris asked

"I'll do my own," Roxy said.

"Well let's get started."

**_Author's Note: I don't own the songs Chelsea or Teenagers. Chelsea belongs to STEFY and Teenagers belongs to My Chemical Romance. And with the Pajamas, I'm not even sure they make blue Happy Bunny 'cute but psycho' pajamas, but in here they do._**

_**Pippa**_

**_p.s. my bog is on my profile.. for some reason it isn't showing up.. maybe this'll work. type it into your browser. don't copy and paste: __ http://this-time-roxy-soda-chris-johnny. blogspot. com_**


	3. Hair Dye

_**This Time**_

_**Author's Note: **I'm stuck on both **Lilly** and **Violet** so here's a fic in the **Stuck in the Future ** sort of family. Basically another "the gang travels to the future, Dally cusses a fangirl out, and they stay for a while" sort of idea. Now no one here is really their true person so if one of my friends is reading this, no one is you... even Jessica and Amanda, whose names I borrowed. Now I used the guys you thought were cute in the movie, but I made you a lot different. And no this isn't one of Amanda's psycho dreams, do you see Sonny and Alexa anywhere? No. Well I should get back to explaining. Well Dally cusses a lot, as you all know, so I decided to keep his character true to that. I might use a few songs, because Roxy, Carrie, Jess, Chris, and Amanda are all in a band. but other than that, the only songs I will use will be on the radio. Kay well this is my longest intro ever. I'd better start the story or y'all will kill me._

_Your Authoress,_

_Pippa Johansen_

When Roxy was done, she dressed in red and black pajamas that had a cartoon dog on it, and said 'bad to the bone.' Chris was sitting in the family room, waiting. She was wearing some Happy Bunny pajama pants, and Happy Bunny t-shirt. They both were blue and said _Cute but Psycho...things even out_.

"Ready to go down yet?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, let's go."

When they got downstairs, Soda and Carrie stared at Roxy. Her hair was an auburn sort of color, but more red. Johnny and Jess stared at Chris, The black was an amazing contrast to her old caramel locks.

"Wow," Soda said.

"You look great. Both of you," Ponyboy said.

"Aww thanks Pony," Roxy said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Well you do," Johnny said. Chris smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Roxy, you look stylin!" Carrie exlaimed.

"You look like a freakin' celeberty!" Amanda said.

"Thanks," Roxy said. "Hey, I need to talk to y'all."

"Yeah?" Chris asked.

"Alex might come over and stay for a month or so. And he wanted to know if that's okay with all of us."

"Sure," Chris said.

"I wouldn't mind," Carrie added.

"Cool! Now Alex gets to live with us!" Jess exlaimed.

"Sounds good to me," Ponyboy agreed.

"Same here," Amanda said.

"I don't have a problem with it," Soda said.

"Who is Alex, agian?" Two-Bit asked.

"My cousin. He's the one who taught me to fight like I do."

"Then no!" Two-Bit said.

"He won't tackle you, Two-Bit. Unless you make a move on me," Roxy said with a laugh

"So he will tackle me?" Two-Bit whined.

"No. Cause you won't make a move on me."

"Alright, I guess," Two-Bit said defeatedly.

"I don't have a problem with him coming," Johnny said. "It's not my house anyway."

"Well we want all of you to have a say in things," Roxy said. Dally opened his mouth to say something. "And NO Dallas, you can NOT sleep in the same room as Amanda. I don't trust either of you alone together. It'll be hard enough convincing Alex to let Soda sleep in my room, and Johnny in Chris's room, and Two-Bit and Ponyboy in Jess's room. No, you're sleeping on the couch."

"Alright."

"And if Alex says he doesn't think y'all should sleep in our rooms, we have an extra couch, and two bunkbeds in a spare room in the basement. Then there's the extra bed in the room Alex is staying in."

"Can I sleep in one of those bunkbeds anyway?" Dally asked. "Anything but the couch."

"Sure," Roxy said. "Now why don't we all get changed and go to bed now. Dally, you have to sleep on the couch tonight."

"Alright, I get it. No fooling around with Amanda."

"Yeah, now get your ass up to that couch. I have some of my cousin's pajamas. I'll go get them," Roxy said.

She returned shortly with a duffel bag. She reached into it, and tossed a pair of pajama pants at Ponyboy, followed by a t-shirt.

"These were Alex's. About a year ago. I figured they'd fit you." Next she tossed Soda and Johnny some pajamas. "These were Brendon's. He's a year older than me, so he was sixteen then."

Amanda reached in the bag, and pulled out a set for Dally and one for Two-Bit. "Here, Jason and Tyler are twins. Both nineteen."

"Well let's get to bed now. Y'all can change in the bathroom," Roxy said as she started upstairs. She went into her room, and Jess, Amanda, Chris, and Carrie went into theirs. About five minutes later, Soda came in Roxy's room. Roxy, who was working on a song, looked up.

"Hey Soda."

"Hey Roxy," Soda replied. "What are you working on?"

"A song. Its just a like sort of fun song. Wanna hear what I have so far?"

"Sure," Soda said.

"Alright. It's sorta pop-ish."

"Go ahead."

"Something in the air, baby something that you said  
I'm feeling butterflies around me baby - I, I just can't breathe  
Somethings saying no, but my heart is letting go  
And I'm moving into my subliminal and that's where this gets deep 

Now you cloud up my senses  
but I don't know you yeah..no no." 

"I like it," Soda said. Roxy smiled.

"Thanks. Look, we should get to sleep."

"Alright," Soda said as he walked over to the couch and layed down. "'Night."

"'Night," Roxy said as she turned off the light and put her notebook on her nightstand. She then went to sleep.

_**Author's Note: Well here was chapter three. Finished in the same day as chapter two. I have to go, and work on chapter four.**_

_**Pippa**_

_**BTW: i'm not gonna update till i get at lest five reviews cause I really need to know what y'all think.**_


End file.
